


Smutty Times

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty vignettes involving Steve and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaunlet Thrown Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annieke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieke/gifts).



> This is an attempt at a new writing style called a symmetrina. It is also a pinch hit. I hope the recipient likes it.

“Blow me!”

I had thrown it out there in a vain attempt to get Danny to shut up and leave me alone.

I should have known he would see it more as a challenge than anything else, so now I had a determined blond detective between my legs working over my cock like it was an all day sucker.

“Fuck,” I softly moaned. “I’m close.”

I felt Danny smirk around my cock.

I watched him through half-closed eyes renew his efforts to get me off, and before I knew it I was coming down his throat with a quiet grunt.


	2. Challenged Accepted

You stare at Steve in shock unable to believe he had just thrown down such a gauntlet. He frowns at you and before you know it you are around his desk pushing his chair back so you can go down on your knees in front of him.

You hear him protest as you unzip his pants and pull out his cock. You know it was half-hearted because of the hard evidence you have your calloused hand wrapped around.

You smirk.

He slumps in his chair in defeat.

You move closer forgetting you have a bad knee.

You feel him slip a hand into your perfectly styled hair and pull you closer still. You lick him from root to tip silently enjoying his determined efforts to remain still and quiet.

You softly moan when the salty, bitter taste of his pre-cum hits your tongue.

“God, Danny!” you hear him moan which causes your cock to twitch in your pants. You reach down and squeeze your cock hoping to forestall you coming in your pants like a randy teenager.

You renew your efforts to get Steve off and are rewarded when he comes down your throat with a soft grunt of pleasure.


	3. Risky Behavior

Danny leaned back on his heels with an all-knowing smirk while ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through his left knee. He had strained his damaged ACL enough for one day. He had a plan for later that involved Steve, a bed and a full body massage that would help with that minor annoyance.

“Don’t look so smug, babe,” Steve grumbled mildly surprised that he could string words together as he came to terms with the fact that Danny had boldly given him a blow job in his office where anybody could walk in and catch them. He would have to remember not to throw out sexual challenges if he didn’t want Danny to go through with them.

“Admit that you enjoyed that and I’ll leave you alone,” Danny countered as he helped Steve make himself presentable again before carefully standing up and leaning against Steve’s desk.

Steve huffed in soft amusement and leaned back in his chair. “Of course I enjoyed it. You have a very talented mouth, but there is no need for you to get a swelled head about it.”

“Whatever, Steve,” Danny quietly said with a slight roll of his eyes. 

Steve let his gaze drift down Danny’s body taking in his lover’s disheveled state and smiling when he saw that Danny was still aroused. “You want some help with that?”

“I would, but we’ve taken enough of a risk today, don’t you think?”

“True,” Steve agreed although he was still eager to give Danny the kind of pleasure his lover had given him. “I’m just glad that Kono is out running down a lead.”

Danny softly chuckled. He reached down and adjusted himself in his pants so his arousal wouldn’t be so obvious. “Yes, she is determined to catch us in the act.”

“Maybe one of these days we should make her a video,” Steve suggested with a wry grin.

“I’m not certain I could handle her critique of our sexual prowess,” Danny honestly admitted. “Now, why don’t you go out there and distract Chin so I can slink off and take care of some business.”

“Alright,” Steve allowed. “But, I’m returning the favor later.”

“You bet your sweet ass, you are,” Danny muttered as he followed Steve from his office peeling off to the bathroom as Steve went to the computer table to engage Chin in a meaningless conversation about their current case.


	4. You Aren't Fooling Anyone

“You and Danny aren’t fooling anyone,” Chin quietly remarked as he pretended not to watch Danny slink off to the bathroom.

“We know,” Steve admitted with a wry grin.

“Just keep it out of the office and you won’t have to worry about Kono trying to catch you guys in the act.”

“We’ve been trying to and then I go do something stupid like telling Danny to blow me so he would leave me alone for awhile.”

“And he saw that as a challenge?” Chin accurately guessed.

Steve nodded, and Danny having returned from the bathroom chimed in with, “Yes, he certainly did.”

Chin didn’t bother to hide his amusement as he softly laughed at the sight of the blush that lightly stained Steve’s cheeks pink and the way Danny was suddenly interested in the tips of his designer shoes. He wanted to tease them about how adorable they looked, but refrained and suggested instead, “Why don’t you call it a day?”

“Kono’s not back yet and I wanted to hear what she found out,” Steve pointed out even though Chin’s suggestion had merit.

“We would know by now if her lead had panned out,” Danny remarked looking up and pinning Steve a cool, blue stare. “Let’s wisely take the opportunity we’ve been granted and get the hell out of Dodge, babe.”

Steve softly sighed. Danny was right. If Kono caught sight of them now, she would know that they had done something they shouldn’t have on company time. “Okay. I’ll pick up some beer and meet you at the house.”

“Pick up a fruit free pizza while you’re at it,” Danny tossed over his shoulder as headed toward his office to shut down his computer and square away his desk. Steve wasn’t the only one who had a neat-streak when it came to his work area.

*&*

Steve slid the pizza Danny had requested in the oven to keep it warm since he knew his lover would take awhile dropping Grace off for her weekend with her mother. He put all the beer but one bottle in the fridge and headed out to the lanai to try and relax.

It was rare to have a full afternoon off and Steve was at a lost as to what he could do to kill time until Danny came home.

He took a pull from his beer and settled into his weather-beaten beach chair. He put his beer on the ground next to the chair and leaned back closing his eyes drinking in the sounds of nature that surrounded him.

Minutes later he was sound asleep.

*&*

“Babe, I’m home,” Danny called out as he entered the house to the familiar scent of fresh baked pizza. He closed the door, keyed the alarm and headed toward the lanai knowing he would find Steve there relaxing to the sound of the ocean kissing the beach.

He found Steve asleep with a beer sweating near his feet and he had to smile.

Steve was a gorgeous man when he was awake, but when he was asleep and his guard was down then he became the person Danny fell head over heels in love with. It was all Danny could do not to wrap him up and hide him away from the world.

He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Steve’s mouth only to smirk when he felt Steve return it. “Playing possum were we?” he gently teased when they pulled apart.

“Maybe,” Steve hedged.

Danny gave him a little push and grumbled, “You are impossible, babe.”

“And yet you love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good, because I love you, too.”

“Pizza?” Danny smiled and held out his hand.

Steve put his hand in Danny’s and let the other man pull him to his feet. “Work up an appetite, did you?”

“Office sex does that to me,” Danny quipped with an impish grin as he headed into the house.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Steve muttered under his breath before catching up with Danny as the blond pulled the pizza box from the oven.

*&*

“Was Rachel surprised when you suggested that she keep Grace Sunday night and take her to school on Monday?” Steve quietly inquired.  
Danny shifted on the couch so that he was stretched out with his head in Steve’s lap. “Not really,” he answered. “But, she did wish you good luck.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“It should be since I have plans for you this weekend.”

“Nice to know one of us thought ahead,” Steve quipped as he brushed a stray lock of Danny’s hair from his forehead.

“Would you like a preview?”

“I believe what we did in the office could be considered as one.”

“True,” Danny agreed and then he pulled Steve’s head down for a slow kiss.


	5. Sexy Times Ensue

Steve broke off the kiss with a soft groan encouraging Danny to sit up before he discovered how aroused a simple kiss made him. “How about we take this some place a little more comfortable?”

Danny smirked, but hid it by biting down on his bottom lip. He had felt Steve’s cock jab into the back of his neck. It still amazed him how quickly he could get the brunette aroused. “Sounds like a good idea,” he agreed and slowly stood being cautious when he felt another twinge of pain come from his knee.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny answered. He reached down and rubbed his knee. “My knee is just sore.”

“Want me to give you a massage?”

“That is part of my master plan.”

“Would the rest of it entail me and you naked on a bed with a bottle of flavored massage oil?”

“How very astute of you,” Danny teased and complimented at the same time.

“I had a similar idea earlier,” Steve admitted with a wry grin.

“Do tell.”

“You know what happens when you wear those slacks and that shirt,” Steve countered.

“Uh-huh.”

“So when you leaned over the computer table helping Chin do a search on our current suspect, your slacks stretched tight across your ass and gave me the idea of massaging you into a puddle of goo before fucking you into the mattress.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve!” Danny moaned suddenly and painfully aroused. “You can’t just say things like that and not follow through.”

“I have every intention of following through,” Steve replied slipping an arm around Danny’s waist and guiding him out of the living room and upstairs to their bedroom.

*&*

Danny allowed Steve to quickly strip him and push onto their bed. He bounced a couple of times before Steve joined him and caged him in with his powerful and muscular body. He loved it when Steve took charge in the bedroom and felt himself move a little closer to the pile of goo Steve had imagined earlier.

Steve took Danny’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Danny moaned and arched up trying to get some friction on his aching cock.

Steve broke off the kiss with a smirk and pushed Danny’s hips back down on the bed. “What do you want?”

“Just fuck me,” Danny growled. He desperately needed Steve buried deep inside of him. “Fuck me hard!”

“Are you certain?”


	6. Pleasure Returned

“Are you certain?” you hear Steve ask.

“Yes!” you hiss in reply. You need him inside you so badly.

You hear him chuckle and you ball your hands into the sheets as he trails kisses down your throat and chest stopping long enough to tease your nipples. You softly growl in the back of your throat in an attempt to get him to move along before you give into the desire to roll him onto his back and sink down on his cock to get some kind of relief.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he says before leaning down to lick your cock.

“What?” you moan.

“You want me to stop teasing and get on with it.”

“Would be nice,” you managed to say.

“In due time, Danno,” he murmurs into your skin before wrapping a gun calloused hand around your aching cock and giving it a little stroke. “In due time.”

You buck up into his touch desperate to ease your mounting frustration. “Want you in me now, asshole,” you demand.

A snap sounds in the room and you know it is the bottle of lube Steve is fooling with.

Slick fingers breach your hole and you mutter, “Finally.”


	7. Fantasy Lived

“Finally,” I heard Danny mutter.

“Impatient much?”

“Go faster!”

“No,” I breathed into his ear. I wanted this to last. I wanted to savor the control I had over him. “It’s my turn.”

“Come on and fuck me like you mean it, Steven!”

“Not going to work,” I told him and felt him clench around me.

“Jesus!”

“Nope, just Steve.”

“Please,” I heard him beg. “I really need to come.”

His begging flipped a switch in me and I pound into him until we both are a pile of goo.

Later, we curl together and fall into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
